Happy Valentines Day
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Ichigo hates Valentines Day; he doesn't see the point in it. Rukia gets caught up with it from Isshin. Isshin told a white lie about Valentines Day and told Rukia that Ichigo would protect her from Cupid if they go out. Will Ichigo change his mind about the holiday once he spends it with Rukia? Leave a nice comment :D


_'God, I hate this holiday.'_

Ichigo was walking home from school, having to look at couples walk in the hall ways either holding hands or sucking each other's faces. _'What's the big deal anyway, it's not like we get a day off!'_

Ichigo hated Valentines Day. He just never got the point of it._ 'You should love that person every single day, not just this day! Damn it, this holiday shouldn't even exist.'_

Rukia was walking next to him. She hasn't been asked out today. Ichigo got asked out by five girls, one of them Orihime. He said no to them gently, he wasn't into any of them. Plus, Orihime had Ishida. He immediately went up to her after school. Last time Ichigo saw them they were holding hands.

Ichigo was about to jump into his window when Rukia stopped him. "Wait, Ichigo," she said. "I have an idea." She had a devilish smile on her face. "Follow me!"

Without waiting for an answer, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and started running to the closet store. She told him to wait outside while she got some things.

Ichigo sighed. "Why the hell is she going in there? I just want to go home." Ichigo thought about it and blushed. "She can't be getting me something." Ichigo shrugged the thought off. "Why would Rukia like me that way, anyway? Even if I like her that way-"Ichigo blushed and closed his eyes shut tight. "There's no way she'll return those feelings."

"Who won't?"

Ichigo jumped when he saw Rukia holding a bag full of cards. Her head was tilted to the side. "Who won't return you're feelings?" she repeated.

"Oh-uh…nothing." Ichigo said quickly. "Let's just go home."

* * *

The pair ran quickly home. They jumped into Ichigo's bedroom through the window. They threw their backpacks in a corner. Rukia placed the bag down and sat next to it on the floor, straightening her skirt out.

Ichigo sat across from her and asked, "What did you get?"

Rukia smiled. "I have no idea what Valentines Day is. All day I heard you complaining about it, so I thought I'd get some cards and we could rip them apart. Destroy them!" She laughed.

Ichigo smiled. "Is that what that bag is full of?"

"Hmm mmmm!"

Ichigo laughed. "You know me well, Rukia."

Rukia grabbed the bag and flipped it over so all the cards flew out. "Let's start!"

Ichigo grabbed a good handful and read one that was in a shape of a heart and full of glitter. "I made this for you…I lied, forgive me, I love you!" Ichigo read. He made a weird face. "That doesn't even make sense!" He happily ripped the card into pieces, glitter falling onto the ground. "Your turn."

Rukia squealed as she yanked up a card. It had a naughty looking girl on it. "I want to take a ride on your disco stick." she read. Ichigo's face turned bright red as she tilted her head to the side and asked, "What does that mean-"

Ichigo yanked that card and through it out the window. "It's nothing! Haha!" Ichigo avoided her gaze as he grabbed another card. *Damn you Lady Gaga!* thought as he read it,

"Remember the day we met-"

Ichigo's door was slammed open and Isshin came prancing in, yelling, "WHY ARE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS NOT OUT ON THIS WONDERFUL DAY!" Isshin pushed Ichigo and Rukia together so their cheeks were touching. Rukia laughed as Ichigo's face turned red. He pushed Rukia away and punched his father in the tum tum. "Go away old man!" he yelled.

Isshin got back up and said in a much calmer tone, "Did you even tell Miss Rukia what Valentines Day is?"

"Now why the hell would I-"

Isshin pushed Ichigo away and pulled Rukia into him. He placed his arm across her shoulder and pulled her in. "Now Rukia, aren't you interested in why my idiot son hates this beautiful holiday?"

"Of course." Rukia glanced at Ichigo who narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance. "I think it's about love."

Isshin squealed. "It is about love, my dear Rukia! It's a day when couples express their love and get gifts for each other."

Rukia tilted her head to the side. "Why don't they just do that everyday?"

"Well because Cupid, a love angel, will hunt you down and shoot a arrow into you to make you fall in love with a stranger if you don't." Isshin lied (Rukia doesn't Know)

Rukia gasped. "I don't want that to happen! Where is that damn fairy?" She narrowed her eyes as she looked.

Isshin laughed as he pulled away from Rukia and looked at her. "You don't have to worry sweetie! You have Ichigo you will save you!"

"Ichigo?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure? He can be slow sometimes."

Isshin laughed. "I'm positive! Ichigo, come over here!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his father. "You know as well as I do that you're ly-" Isshin smashed his foot into his son's face.

Isshin faced Rukia and said, "Now why don't you ask Yuzu if you can borrow a dress for your date?"

Rukia smiled. "Will that help keep Cupid away?"

"Of course! Now hurry, hurry! Time's a wasting!"

Rukia walked out of the room to find Yuzu. Ichigo waited till the coast was clear until he sprang up and got in his father's face, almost yelling, "Why the hell are you lying to her?! Cupid is not real!"

"Ah, shut up, Ichigo! I can clearly see it that you have a thing for that girl! I know you don't have the guts to ask her out, all I did was help!"

Ichigo stood back and blushed. "You know this day is meaningless."

Isshin sighed. "Ichigo, this day will give you an excuse to finally kiss Rukia."

Ichigo blushed as he stuttered. Isshin smirked at his son. "Now stop acting like a idiot and pick out an outfit. Come downstairs when you're done." Without another word, Isshin went downstairs, leaving Ichigo confused.

* * *

Ichigo scratched the back of his head while he waited downstairs for Rukia. He was wearing a normal outfit, nothing special, a Linkin Park shirt and jeans. Karin waited next to him.

"Ichigo, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I think you should go for it."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "What the hell-"

"Shut up and just listen." Karin took in a deep breath. "I can tell that you have a thing for Rukia- do NOT make that face at me, I'm speaking the truth! Anyway, I know you like her. A lot. Yeah, Dada might've lied to her about Cupid and all, but he is just trying to help you get a girlfriend. You're not happy most of the time but when she's around it's like there's a new Ichigo." Karin smiled. "Just tell her how you feel. When you know the time is right, kiss her."

Ichigo blinked. "Who are you and what have you done with my little tom boy sister?"

Karin shrugged. "Shut up and look upstairs."

Ichigo sighed and looked upstairs. He had to blink a couple of times to see if he was dreaming. Rukia was smiling down shyly at him as she slowly walked downstairs with Yuzu behind her. Rukia was in a sleeveless purple dress that had a sparkly belt around her waist. The bottom of the dress was layered with other purple layers. She blushed as she walked downstairs, looking straight at Ichigo.

Isshin gushed as he ran downstairs when Rukia reached the bottom step. "OOOOOOH! MY third daughter looks magnificent! Rukia darling, give us a spin!"

Rukia smiled at Isshin and spun around two times. Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized her dress was backless. He couldn't remember Yuzu wearing this dress…Had his whole family planned this day out?!

Rukia looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you gonna say something?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times and stuttered, "Are-aren't you gonna be cold?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "You're and idiot." Her violet orbs were nervous.

Ichigo smirked. "Whatever. I'll get you a jacket-"

"Ichigo, you know it's like, 72 degrees?" Yuzu said from behind Rukia. "It's fine! Go have fun!"

Ichigo didn't know how to act in front of Rukia. Yeah, she could be the most annoying girl on the planet, but she is the most amazing girl Ichigo's ever known. They have so much history together. *Just because it's a stupid holiday doesn't mean you have to act stupid! This is Rukia for crying out loud!* he thought as he looked at Rukia.

Isshin winked at Rukia. "Do what I've told you earlier Rukia. Cupid won't attack you."

"Yes sir!" Rukia said. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Ichigo froze as he felt a small hand hold onto his arm. He glanced at Rukia. She was staring straight ahead, all smiles. "Let's go," she said.

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine."

Ichigo and Rukia walked outside. Rukia held onto his arm, rubbing her hand across his arm occasionally. They walked in silence a couple of blocks until Ichigo said, "So, what do you want to do?"

Rukia looked at him. She smiled. "Whatever you want to do. You're supposed to protect me from the evil Cupid, right?"

_'I can't believe she believes him!'_ Ichigo thought about it. "How about the park?"

"Sure."

Ichigo and Rukia started walking to the park. No one was there, probably eating at a fancy restaurant or watching a sappy romance movie. Ichigo looked at Rukia, eyes traveling her body, getting a good look at her. '_Good thing it's dark so she can't see my blush…'_

Rukia looked up at him. "What are you staring at?"

Ichigo jumped. "No-nothing!" He turned away from her. "Um, let's go sit by the lake."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she followed the Substitute Soul Reaper. This was all very new to her so she has to follow Ichigo. _'How is he gonna protect me from this 'Cupid'?'_

The pair sat down at the edge of the lake. Ichigo took off his shoes and socks and threw them close by. Rukia did the same, throwing her purple flip-flops near his shoes. Ichigo dangled his feet near the water. Rukia hesitatingly did the same.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

Rukia ran a hand through her chin length raven hair. "Why do you hate this holiday?"

_'Don't ruin it for her'_ he thought as he looked at her. "I just…I never got to spend it with someone. _'That is kind of true…'_

Rukia looked at Ichigo. She searched in his amber eyes for a hint of a lie, or even in a teasing manner. All she saw was honesty and loneliness. "Why don't you spend it with someone?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "I am this year, aren't I?"

Rukia blushed. "You know what I mean. I met the other years before you met me. Didn't you have to protect other girls from Cupid?"

Ichigo was about to tell her that Cupid was a lie. But he didn't want to ruin this moment for her. "Well, I wassn't interested in other girls-I mean, they didn't need my protection.

They already had a guy for that. I also wasn't interested in any of them."

"Oh." Rukia turned away and looked into the lake. She closed her eyes as she asked,

"Orihime seems she has an interest in you."

Ichigo shrugged. "She's like my little sister."

"But wouldn't you want to protect her from Cupid?"

Ichigo blinked. "She can have Ishida for that tonight. I'm protecting you from Cupid now."

Rukia smiled. "I have one more question."

"Go ahead and ask."

"What is the true meaning of Valentines Day? Besides protecting a girl from Cupid?"

Ichigo blushed. He wasn't really the romantic type. '_Just tell her the truth. If she rejects you then so be it. You can be her friend…'_

"You really want to know?"

"Of course. I'm still new to your ways of living."

Ichigo took in a shaky breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Well, from what I've seen, Valentines Day is when you spend the day with a person you're in love with. You buy them gifts like chocolates or something. At school they just show off their love. They hold hands, hug and kiss way more then usual. To me, it's a stupid day to show off that you're not single and you have someone you care about and can love them in front of the whole damn school." Ichigo hadn't notice that he was clenching his fists, they were bone white. He unclenched them and sighed. "I just don't see the damn point in this stupid holiday."

Rukia was about to place a hand on Ichigo's back to calm him down when he suddenly went into the lake. He was ankle deep as he walked through the cold water.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?!" Rukia said loudly. "Come back! I understand-"

"No Rukia, you don't understand! You don't even know that my Dad lied to you! Cupid is not real; it was a stupid trick for him to help me finally go out with you!" Rukia's eyes widened as she got up and took a step back. "Yes, Rukia, I like you! No wait, that's a lie too! I don't like you!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and was about to say a lot of hateful words to that ginger bastard when he yelled, "I love you Rukia! I always had! I don't care if you hate me or whatever. You can leave and go back to the Soul Society and never see me again if you want, I just wanted to let it out! God damn it I hate this fucking holiday!" Ichigo was now waist deep in the lake.

Rukia could barley see him, she can only see the orange of his hair in the dark. Without thinking, Rukia jumped into the icy water. She bit back a scream. The water was so cold! She had to get to Ichigo before he does something stupid. She quickly wadded to him.

Before she knew it the water was up to her chest. Rukia was thankful that she grew in the last couple of months, now that she was up to Ichigo's shoulder height. Rukia completely forgot she was in one of Yuzu's beautiful dresses. She silently cursed as she tried to reach Ichigo. She froze as she heard a sniffle. She could barley see Ichigo, he was still a good distance away from her. It wasn't hard to tell that he was crying. Ichigo wiped his hand across his eyes.

"Ichigo," Rukia said.

Ichigo jumped. He slowly turned around. "Why did you follow me?" he asked.

Rukia was about to answer when Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Forget it."

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia said sharply. "Why are you all of a sudden mad? I was having a great time! Y-You don't even know-"

"Rukia just shut up."

Rukia flinched. "Excuse me?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said sharply.

Rukia was tempted to at least try to reach him and knock some sense into Ichigo. _'This isn't Ichigo'_ she thought. _'This holiday must be very hard on him. I kinda new it was a lie, about Cupid. I just wanted to spend some time with Ichigo.'_ Rukia took in a deep shaky breath as she said, "Ichigo, listen to me. I don't care that your father lied to me about Cupid. I just…I just wanted to spend tie with you. We never get to be around each other since became lieutenant, now it's mostly for missions." Rukia blushed. "You are spending this holiday with someone. Me. I'm glad. I've been hiding my feelings from you to…I um…I love you."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he listened to Rukia. He slowly turned around and wiped his swollen eyes. Rukia noticed he was facing her. She gave him a smiled. Ichigo always loved her smile, it brought him to life. It made his day. Every time he sees her smile he immediately feels calm.

Rukia looked into his eyes. "Now do I have to swim to you or are you gonna come to me?" she teased.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slowly waddles his way to his forbidden crush. When he finally reached her he gave her an awkward smile. He slowly rested his wet hands on her shoulders. Water trailed down her pale shoulders and on her back. Rukia shivered as she felt the icy water go down her back. She shook it off and looked into Ichigo's amber eyes. She slowly rested her pale wet hands on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly and pulling him closer to her. Ichigo bent down and rested his forehead on hers. He breathed in her as he whispered, "I'm sorry about earlier, that wasn't me. I just…Valentines Day is just the worst holiday to me."

Rukia could feel his hot breath on her face as she whispered, "It's alright Mr. Grumpy Pants. This holiday is kinda stupid." Rukia blushed as she whispered, "Will that change if I do this?" Rukia grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until his lips collided with hers.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was finally doing the thing he only does in his dreams. His desires were finally coming true. No more hiding now. Ichigo's lips started to movie with Rukia's, he felt very afraid and happy at the same time. He loved her. She loved him. Ichigo was about to pull back, to look at her smile again, but Rukia pulled back. Ichigo groaned into the kiss as he gave in and kissed her back. Rukia's wet hand went up to his cheek, caressing his face as they kissed in the lake. Nothing else excited in this world but Ichigo and Rukia and this moment. Before Rukia knew it, Ichigo had grabbed both her legs and pulled her up. Rukia quickly wrapped her legs across his waist. She pulled back and smiled. Their cheeks were both red. Ichigo laughed as Rukia held his face with both of her hands. Ichigo didn't care that their clothes were soaking wet. That there was going to be a lot of explaining to do when they get home. All he cared about was that Rukia was his and he was hers. Ichigo pulled Rukia back in for another kiss, feeling desire and happiness. Rukia's hands roamed into his orange hair as one of his roamed up and onto her back. He felt Rukia shivered as his hand skimmed her bare back, sending more goosebumps on them both. His hand went back to hold her tightly against him. Ichigo pulled back, Rukia rested her forehead against his. She smiled as she whispered, "Did that change your mind about Valentines Day?"

Ichigo grinned up at her. "Definitely."


End file.
